A Little Gift
by DiamondPanda77
Summary: "Apollo was walking towards Juniper's house, to deliver a small, neatly wrapped present. He was going to save it for the party, but it was more private than the typical birthday present." One-shot


Apollo was walking towards Juniper's house, to deliver a small, neatly wrapped present. He was going to save it for the party, but it was more private than the typical birthday present. He kept checking his hand for the silver wrapped present, adjusting the red lace bow, and stuffing it back in his pocket. No doubt was in his mind that he was nervous, after all, he did owe Athena a favor.

He approached the hazel colored door, tugging on his collar. Sweat dripping down his face and arms. He gulped. He had never been this nervous talking to a friend. He moved his arm slightly towards the door, before stopping right before knocking. His arm shaking out-of-control, almost making it hard to move. His nerves trying to get the better of him.

He found what little courage he had left to knock on her door. Apollo hummed a little tune to himself, before hearing footsteps coming from the other side. The doorknob turning slightly, revealing a young girl. Apollo's throat felt like something was stuck in it, making it hard to speak.

"H-hello J-J-Juniper," he stated, with sweat coming down his face and arms. His face was a bright pink, with a hue of a light red in the mix.

She smiled the same smile that she always has. Bright, cheery, so full of hope. Apollo always loved this smile of hers, it made him relax as he walked inside the apartment.

"Sorry, for not tidying up, I didn't know you were coming," She said, looking to the side, and holding her wrist.

"It's alright," he replied, then remembering the gift in his pocket, "oh! I wanted to give you something, you know… for your birthday." Juniper smiled, and took a seat at the couch.

They both sat down on the couch. Apollo was holding the neatly wrapped present in his hands, as Juniper sat down next to him. He handed her the small gift, which she proceeded to unwrap the little box. She carefully took off the neat, red ribbon, and set it on the coffee table in front of them. She then took off the silver wrapping paper, setting it off to the side.

In her hands was a navy blue, velvety box. She looked up at the young attorney. His head nodding in approval to open the box.

The tips of her fingers tracing the velvet layer, outside it. She gulped as she opened the box, slightly. Her face went from nervous, to happiness in a matter of seconds. She took out the present, showing a silver necklace, with a flower in the middle.

She looked towards Apollo, smiling, with tears streaming down her face.

She jumped towards Apollo, putting her arms around him. He didn't know what to do with the embrace. All he could do was put his arms around her. He could feel his vest getting wet from all of the tears. He didn't care. He was glad that Juniper liked, no, loved her gift.

"I love it!" Juniper exclaimed, letting go of the hug.

"I just wanted to get something special for a special someone," He told her, in response to her remark.

"How special am I?" She asked, looking up at Apollo.

"Very special," He replied, in a soft tone.

Apollo put his arms around her back, pushing her closer to him. He made his move, moving his lips toward his own. Her eyes wide open with shock, not expecting a kiss of all things from him. She eventually gave in to the feeling, letting herself kiss him back. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

Her breath smelt like oranges. Apollo felt Juniper move one of her hands onto his chest, being ever so careful not to ruin the moment. She didn't want this to end! She was already enjoying it, but sadly, nice things have to end sometime.

They pulled apart, both blushing at what happened. Did he just kiss her? Why did he do that? Would Athena and Trucy make fun of him? None of that mattered, they just sat there, awkwardly.

Juniper looked up and smiled, softly. She felt like she had just went to heaven. She had just been kissed by the man of her dreams, and nothing could compare to that present.

Apollo coughed awkwardly to break the silence. He hated the awkwardness that was happening between them.

"So...u-umm," he started saying, before he felt Juniper's arms around his neck.

He stood there in shock, before hearing something quiet in his ear.

"Thank you!" she cried, softly in his ear.

He smiled and returned the hug. He could feel himself blushing again, as if **someone was watching them.** He just simply shook it off, and continued the hug.

She soon let go, and stood next to Apollo. He looked down to see their hands intertwined with each others hands. He looked down at the flower girl.

"We should probably head to the party before they start looking for us," he stated, waiting for a response.

Juniper nodded, as they headed towards the door. Once they opened the door, they realised they never stopped holding hands.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Did you get the pictures?" someone asked a figure, that was standing in front of them.

The figure nodded, handing over the pictures. The other person smiled, while putting the pictures in their pocket.

"Finally…. I've got some blackmail on Polly!" the figure stated, revealing herself as Trucy, "man, I can't wait to see his face when he sees this! Can't you Athena?"

"Yep…. Although, Junie won't like it though," Athena stated, messing around with her earring.

Trucy ran over to Athena and put her hand on her back, reassuring her.

"Relax, our only job is to embarrass Polly to death, we can destroy it later!" Trucy stated, with a smile on her face.

Athena wasn't sure at first, but… she did want payback on him for that **one time.** Athena sighed and nodded her head.

"YAY!" Trucy yelled at the top of her lungs.

Athena put her hands over her ears, and gave Trucy a glare.

"Whoops! Sorry Athena, kinda got a bit excited," Trucy apologised, smiling with her tongue out.

"It's okay, but are we going to do this or what?" Athena told Trucy.

Trucy jumped in the air with excitement, almost knocking over some chairs with her.

"Alright, lets do this!" Trucy yelled, with Athena following her, as they left the agency.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**AN: And you thought it was going to end on a good note! (well, I gave you some hints)... FORESHADOWING FTW! :3 (I feel so evil)**

**I got the idea from a book I'm reading right now (the ending part is my idea that I added at the end, because they like to spy on them, you know…). The book is called 'Beautiful Creatures'. It is such a great book, and it's not a romance novel (there's a difference, although there is some romance in it).**

**Anyways I returned with a Junipollo fic because it needs more love bros! Many people just don't ship it as much as others *sighs* oh well, I'm still blushing though! They are so cute together. even after the first case when he saved her… just AHH! *goes into a fantasy world of ships* **

**But anyways, that is all for this story! Remember, I don't own any of the characters used! They all belong to Capcom. If I made any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them. **

**See you bros in the next fic! (\^-^**

**~DP77 **


End file.
